1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cushion and, in particular, to a cushion designed as an integrated structure.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the electronic products such as computers, scanners, and computer peripherals become the indispensable equipments in the modern life. In order to protect the electronic products from being damaged on the shipping way, the corners and edges of the electronic products must be supported and protected with buffer materials before the electronic apparatus are put into the carton.
Regular buffer materials for aforesaid purpose are commonly molded from foamed plastics. However, with raising the environmental consciousness, the cardboards have been intensively used for packing the electronic products so that the environmental pollutions can be reduced and the protection purpose is attained concurrently.
With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional cushion 1 made of the cardboard comprises a bearing base 11, and a plurality of fastened elements 12. The bearing base 11 is formed by folding a cardboard. The bearing base 11 has a bottom wall 111 and two lateral walls 112. The lateral walls 112 are respectively disposed at the opposite sides of the bottom wall 111 and perpendicular to the bottom wall 111. Two slots 113 are disposed near two opposite ends of the bottom wall 111. The fastened elements 12 are also respectively formed by folding a cardboard. Each of the fastened elements 12 has a plurality of the slots 121 used to be engaged with the slots 113 of the bearing base 111 so that the lateral walls 112 can be fixed on the fastened elements 12. Therefore, referring to the FIG. 2, two cushions 1 can be respectively disposed at two opposite ends of a product 2 to protect the product 2 from impact.
However, only the fastened elements 12 are used to fix the two ends of the bearing base 11, which is a simple structure, so that the conventional cushion 1 is easy to be damaged during the long-time shipment. In addition, because the cushion 1 is assembled by a plurality of components, the assembling procedures are complex, resulting in more manufacturing time and higher cost.
Therefore, according to the above-mentioned problems, it is a subjective to provide a cushion with a rigid structure, which is easily assembled and has lower manufacturing cost.